Zip line trolleys must often significantly slow a rider. During the braking process, significant heat can be generated by the trolley wheel brake, which could impair the braking performance of the brake components. Furthermore, exposing the components of the trolley wheel to heat cycles (repeated heating and cooling) could reduce the overall performance of the trolley and increase wear of the components.
Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for cooling the trolley wheel during braking.